


Safe In My Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Binkies, Caregiver Adam(Voltron), Caregiver/little, Clingy Little, Cute Shiro, DID: Shiro/Kuro, Dark Past, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Extremely Insecure Shiro, Flashbacks, Fluff, Healing from trauma, Heartbroken Caregiver, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kuro: Agressive/Scared Little Alter, Little Kuro, Little Shiro(Voltron), Little Space Age: 2-5, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Spanking, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Suicide Attempts, Protect Shiro From Harm, Protective Adam, Shiro Loves Cuddles, Therapist Curtis, Understanding Adam, bottles, diaper changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro has been diagnosed with PTSD and DID after living through a dark past as a child, but Adam is there for him through it all to help him feel safe, and get him through each day, one step at a time. No matter how hard things get.(⚠️: Has extremely sensitive and dark themes! Please read at your own risk, and avoid this story if anything above will trigger you! Please keep yourself safe, and know you are never alone!)





	Safe In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> (In this story, Shiro is about 23 and Adam is about 25)

It was ~~~~~~~~~~~~around two in the morning when the high pitched scream jolted Adam out of his deep slumber, and he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion as he he reached out to grab his glasses from the nightstand, slipping them on, and glancing over to his boyfriend,

”Takashi?”

Adam coaxed quietly, reaching out to lightly run his fingers through Shiro’s hair, only causing a shuddering breath to escape from the other, and twist away from him.

Adam quickly moved his hand away, understanding Shiro didn’t want to be touched at the moment,

”Takashi, focus on my voice love. You are home, you are safe, nobody is going to hurt you.”

Adam repeated this in a calm tone a couple times, till he saw his boyfriend jolt up violently, eyes flying open in a panicked state, sitting up, and looking around frantically.

Adam sat patiently, keeping an eye on the other, whose breathing was ragged, and body trembled like a leaf.

After several minutes, Shiro’s gaze slowly drifted over to Adam, who gave him a soft, reassuring smile,

”Would you like a hug now Tashi?” 

Adam asked softly, noticing the other’s state of mind had quickly regressed after waking up.

Shiro nodded a bit, looking ready to cry, and quickly moving into Adam’s arms for cuddles.

Adam easily embraced him, rocking back and forth gently,

”I’ve got you Tashi, you’re safe buddy...”

Shiro sniffled softly, cheek against Adam’s chest, ear right over his heart.

Listening to the steady beating was something that calmed him quickly, and helped him to feel safe, so it was usually the first thing Adam tried to encourage Shiro to do after waking from a nightmare, or returning from a flashback.

Shiro suddenly whimpered, squirming a bit, which Adam wasn’t familiar with as he usually was pretty still after something frightened him, so he wasn’t sure what was going on until he felt the bedsheets below himself began to dampen, and jumped a bit in surprise, seeming to catch Shiro off guard, and cause him to recoil away from Adam for a moment, whimpering loudly in fear at being punished for his mistake,

”Shhh, it’s ok bud. Just a little accident.”

Adam cooed, giving Shiro a gentle smile to show he wasn't upset.

Shiro looked up at Adam with wide eyes, tears trickling down his cheeks,

”Not mean too...”

He squeaked out, and Adam caressed his cheek softly, smiling still,

”I know buddy. I’m not upset. I need to clean the sheets though. Do you think you can go wipe yourself clean, while I do that, or do you need some help?”

Shiro tilted his head slightly,

”I think I can do it..”

Shiro scrambled off the bed to do as Adam asked, rushing off to the bathroom quickly.

As soon as Adam heard the bathroom door click shut, he began to strip the sheets off the bed, listening closely incase his boyfriend had any trouble, then making his way to laundry room to put their sheets in to wash,

”Adam...?”

Came the soft, trembling voice of his boyfriend, causing Adam to look up, and smile warmly, asking,

”Hey Takashi, How are you feeling now?”

Shiro looked a bit embarrassed, but just shrugged.

Adam slowly approached his boyfriend, tenderly wrapping his arms around him, and smiling when he lightly rested his chin on his shoulder.

”I’m not upset Takashi, I promise.”

Shiro sighed softly, not sure he believe it, but nodded,

”Do you need a change of boxers, love?”

Shiro’s cheeks turned a slight pink, but nodded,

”Yes please...”

Adam simply went over to a pile of fresh laundry he’d done the other day, and handed his boyfriend an extra pair,

”Go change, love. We can talk to Curtis about it later at your therapy session. I know you’re probably pretty confused. I can get some new sheets on the bed in a moment too, just give me a minute to get the laundry started.”

Shiro shot Adam a tiny smile, tired eyes showing just how much he truly meant to him for putting up with someone like him, who didn’t deserve all his love and kindness,

”Thanks, Adam... You’re the best...”

Adam smiled lovingly, 

“Only for the best, Takashi... Love you.”

Shiro shakily smiled a bit,

”Love you too...”

**Author's Note:**

> Why Adam Says Different Names At Times:  
> 🖤Takashi = Adult mental state🖤  
> 💜Tashi= Little/Regressed mental state💜


End file.
